Forums
The forums consist of two main sections, Community, and Games. The forums are the ''place to discuss anything Halo related. There are a variety of guides, FAQs, and a tonne of great discussions that occur on a regular basis. The forums are located here: http://halo.xbox.com/Forums/ __TOC__ ''Before posting in the forums, you should read the Forum Guidelines and Forum Rules. Community Announcements Stay on top of the fabulously exciting world of forum news and updates. This is the forum where administrators (usually bs angel) post various announcements about the forums, & the site. It also hosts some official support FAQs. Roll Call Introduce yourself! This subforum is the first place you should visit if you are new to the community. There is a pinned thread with a template for starting your own thread so people can get to know you, and you become eligible for Community Member of the Week! Notable threads: Introduce Yourself! Community Creations Share your Halo-related creation. This is the forum where you can share anything related to Halo. Notable threads: '''Welcome to the Community Creations Forum! Recruiting Find Spartans for your cause This is the forum where you can post a thread requesting assist in a challenge, or recruit players into your clan, etc. '''Notable threads: Welcome to the Recruiting Forum Halo Universe Discuss the fiction of the Halo Universe Anything from talking about books, anime, comics, or canon in general, as well as canon speculation belongs here. Notable threads: Halo Book Club Matchmaking A place to talk about the current state of Halo Matchmaking This is the forum where you can discuss Halo Reach online. Threads exist for every playlist and map in Matchmaking, those are used for general Matchmaking discussion, and many people voice their opinions on a variety of points and ideas. Notable threads: Playlist Feedback Master Thread | Map Feedback Master Thread | Title Update Feedback Master Thread | Update Changelists Polling Booth Cast your vote on various Halo topics Any polls that you wish to create should be posted here. If they aren't, they will be moved. Savy? Notable threads: Welcome to the Polling Booth Halo Waypoint Discuss Halo Waypoint support topics with your peers This forum is the most recent addition. It is a branch from the General Discussion forum to seperate general Halo discussion, and discussion related to Halo Waypoint. Any bugs, queries, questions, or feedback towards Halo Waypoint should be posted here. Notable threads: ATLAS Support FAQ | Forum BBCode | Forum Bugs & Suggestions General Discussion Come here to discuss general Xbox and Halo topics Everything else goes here! All discussion related to Halo, and the Xbox that doesn't fit anywhere else. Notable threads: Yo! (Off Topic) | Forum Festivities | Official Halo Feedback Thread | Ask a question for the Halo Bulletin Games Halo 4 Discuss all things related to Halo 4 Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary Discuss all things related to Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary Halo: Reach Discuss all things related to Halo Reach Halo Wars Discuss all things related to Halo Wars Halo 3: ODST Discuss all things related to Halo 3: ODST Halo 3 Discuss all things related to Halo 3 Halo 2 Discuss all things related to Halo 2 Halo: Combat Evolved Discuss all things related to Halo: Combat Evolved Category:Forums